


honeydew

by kkeithkatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem Sheith, I meant what I said, I never know how to tag that, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!sheith, genderbender, why didn’t half my tags go through :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeithkatt/pseuds/kkeithkatt
Summary: Keith’s kisses taste like honeydew, sweet and ripe as she drinks them in. Shiro pulls her closer, knits their fingers together, and never wants to leave.She wants to taste her forever. Always.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	honeydew

It’s on a Sunday that she first notices it.

It’s early in the morning, the pale sun still waking up as it beams through their kitchen window. Shiro’s washing dishes in the sink, occasionally looking up to peer through the glass and out into the garden, where Kosmo is sniffing at their flowers and trying to find bugs.

Usually, the chores are done before either of them go to bed, both liking to wake up to a clean house and to use the cleaning time as a way to just wind down and relax, talking about their day over soap suds and lemon disinfectant. With a very busy week ahead of them though, they had opted to save last night for movies and cuddles on the couch.

Fortunately (or unfortunately if Hunk were to find out) all they really ate was a bunch of popcorn and pizza so there’s only a few to clean. She’s made the mess a little bigger though by cooking breakfast and the coffee maker dings as if to remind her.

Checking in on Kosmo again, she turns away with a smile to grab their favorite mugs out of the cabinet. Her’s is a dusty pink with white, curly script on it that just says “Babe”, a gag gift from Valentine’s Day that Keith still rolls her eyes at. Keith’s is a cheery yellow painted with a bright orange sun, a gift from one of Hunk’s little cousins. The rims a little wobbly, having been shaped perhaps too quickly and narrowly, but they both grin about it.

The smell of coffee seems to wake her girlfriend, as it typically does, for a few minutes later Shiro sees her sleepily walk in. She smiles at the sight, too fondly for any public company that thankfully, isn’t here to tease her. Only Keith.

Wearing the matching shirt to Shiro’s own tiny shorts, Keith’s got on an extremely large white button-up top covered in constellations. The buttons are in the wrong holes, making it hike up high on her thigh but neither of them cares as Keith just hikes the shirt up higher to scratch her tummy, revealing lacy red panties.

She yawns and slides up behind Shiro, wrapping her thin arms around her waist and snuggling into her back. A kiss is placed on the bottom of her shoulder, nuzzled further by Keith rubbing her cheek over the spot, no doubt with her eyes closed.

“Good morning, baby.” Shiro smiles, reaching down to hold one of her hands.

Keith grumbles and nuzzles her back again, making Shiro chuckle.

“Made you coffee.” She stirs her own up, mixing in the sugar and creamer already set out. “Kosmo’s outside.”  
Keith groans, loud in their quiet, empty kitchen, but pulls back and steps to her side. “With the stuff?” She mumbles, still groggy, and Shiro has to bite back a smile.

‘The stuff’, as Keith likes to call it, is half and half with chocolate syrup to make her own little mocha.

“Yes, baby.” She laughs and Keith grumbles but picks up the cup to take a long sip, sighing into her coffee as she leans back into Shiro’s space.

Shiro kisses her forehead, breathing in her scent as she does. Like always, there’s the hint of vanilla perfume and her coconut milk shampoo but underneath that is her natural scent, sharp and strong. Like cherries.

But underneath that is something else, something she doesn’t catch often. Rosewood, peppery and stark, hits her and now that she notices it, the more it ferments her nose. Pausing in her kiss, holding it there, she slides her nose into Keith’s hair, where the scent is held stronger.

Ah. That’s right.

“Your rut is almost here.” She tells Keith as if the other isn’t already aware. Now that’s she noticed, a lot of other things are cropping up, like her nesting habits. Keith’s been pushing laundry off all week, claiming to be too tired, and Shiro, who shares the settlement, hadn’t thought much of it. But seeing Keith now she takes note of the dark circles under her eyes and how her face looks just a little too thin.

Alphas entering heat often needed to eat more to keep up with the influx of energy being stored and used and in her lack of attention, she failed to keep track of their meals.

Keith hums into her coffee and Shiro squeezes her hip. It’s a good thing she’s made breakfast now.

“Made you pancakes too.” She tells her and Keith pulls back from her cup just as Kosmo teleports back into their kitchen. At the sight of his favorite person, he barks and yips happily, bounding over with muddy paws.

Without turning, Keith holds a finger out to him and he pauses in his steps, coming to a halt at her feet. Tongue happily rolling out, he licks her finger and pulls back, staring up at the pair.

Taking the cup from her, Shiro smiles as she washes the now empty cups and begins to set their plates. Behind her, Keith lectures Kosmo for not cleaning his feet off before coming on, something that only she can seem to get the wolf to do. Shiro’s never actually seen Kosmo do it but she knows the wolf does, having seen him absolutely filthy only to pop in perfectly clean minutes later.

But only when Keith’s around.

“Baby.” She calls over. “Let our son rest and come eat your food.”

Keith rolls her eyes at her. “Yes honey.” She drawls, stepping over and taking the plate from Shiro’s floating hand.

Despite the moment, Keith leans over and kisses her for the first time that morning.

There’s a hint of coffee but the rest of Keith’s kisses taste like honeydew, sweet and ripe as she drinks them in. Shiro pulls her closer, knits their fingers together, and never wants to leave.

She wants to taste her forever. Always.

They pull back, Keith’s rut scent even stronger than before as the rosewood clouds both of their minds now.

“Thanks, alpha.” She smiles and Shiro flashes it back.

There’s a certain high Shiro gets every time one of their mating cycles roll around.

Despite having been close friends for several years now and girlfriends for almost two of them, it’s rare for their cycles to sync up. For others, this would be a sign they’re not compatible, something many would cite as a reason alphas shouldn’t be together, but for them, it’s just an added bonus because that means two separate weeks of rut time off and many hot sexy times to think about.

She’s not quite sure what it is about a rut that gets her all hot and bothered though if she’s honest. Before, even with Addison, Shiro had seen them as mostly an annoyance, something that wasted her time and bothered every nerve in her body. Addison hadn’t liked rut sex after all and so it was usually just Shiro spending a week locked in her room with nothing but her hand and aid as company. It was a lot of sweat, a lot of half-hearted orgasms and dirty sheets, and a pile of homework to deal with at the end. By then, she would toss her long hair up in the world's messiest bun, maybe remember to spray some perfume, and return to drills with an energy that had the younger cadets begging her for mercy.

With Keith it’s starkly different though.

For one, she loves rut sex, loves having Shiro mount her and pant in her ear as she drives herself in her pussy over and over and over again until they’re both sticky, warm messes of drool and slick. She particularly likes it when Shiro yanks her head back and teases around her neck with light little bites. It’s been getting harder and harder not to sink her teeth in for real though when Keith whines and arches back against her.

Both of them are alphas and both of them are big fans of equally giving and receiving, often fighting over who gets to do what, but when Shiro’s rut rolls around and Keith just bends for her so easily, rolls on her stomach and props her ass up like she knows Shiro’s been dying for it, her blood sings and teeth ache.

This, she thinks, is the woman she’s going to mate. Going to marry.

But the real show stopper isn’t Shiro’s own rut, as fun as that is, no it’s Keith’s mating cycle that drives her crazy the most.

Being half-human, Keith is blessed with an abnormally rare mating cycle, one that used to frustrate her girlfriend exponentially but cooled and became slightly welcoming after they started dating.

Because on earth Keith is undeniably an alpha. Her scent is strong, like fine gold, and she commands every room, literally and figuratively just by walking in it. Her instincts burn bright and fast, like a scorching fire Shiro would gladly be engulfed by and she handles her life with a tight, strong fist that makes others envious. She may be smaller than the average alpha, frame thinner and hips a little too wide, but that had never been enough in the wake of everything else.

But up in the stars, the galra regard her as an omega. The title isn’t the same but the translation is clear. To them, that fruity scent means nothing when Galra alphas smell more like the natural world of herbs and woods. She’s too brash and fast to be an alpha, hips perfectly set for childbearing. Even some of her instincts match up with omegas, like the nesting Shiro always found quirky before ruts.

Somewhere in Keith’s biology, wires must have crossed though, as she is perfectly fit for both sides of the coin, her heritage seemingly never coming to an agreement. It causes a strange mix of hormones around the time of her mating cycle, neither heat nor rut, but Shiro salivates for her (unofficial) mate all the same.

It matters not to her whether Keith wants to play at breeding or fucking her senselessly into the mattress with her strap on. She’s just happy for the ride.

As they age and grow together more of this side of her is revealed, heavily so during her cycle, and each little surprise and rarity makes her heart stutter through a beat and her mouth dry, swollen with affection for her beautiful, amazing partner.

But this mix of hormones also causes a sort of hypersensitive rut, where Keith feels absolutely everything particularly strongly. It’s always been like this, something that used to drive the Garrison doctors wild as they tested out more and more control medications with little to no success.

Her senses get sharper, more so than their impressive usual anyway, and so she’s always crowding closer to Shiro, sniffing her neck and wrists pointedly and growling low in her throat any time a blushing officer looks their way. The possessiveness they’re both guilty of skyrockets and Keith makes it a point to have Shiro smelling like her, their scents so muddled together it’s hard to tell which really belongs to who, even for her. She doesn’t mind it one bit though, loves smelling like Keith and her sweet vanilla perfume all day.

She also gets headaches though, the sounds and lights too strong. Especially the days leading up to her rut. No medications help and so it’s many long hours of either treading through meetings with narrowed eyes and fisted hands or blanket forts in their living room, fairy lights the only brightness allowed.

Keith also gets cuddlier, which is probably her favorite thing out of it all. It’s hard for her to normally let herself enjoy things like that but when the fever takes over her body and all she wants is to smell Shiro and taste little licks of her skin, her girlfriend is curling up in her lap like a sleepy kitty. Feeling Keith’s soft purrs against her chest is honestly one of the best sounds she’s ever heard and she’ll fight everyone at the Garrison just to hear a hint of it.

But the real kicker of it all is hot unbelievably horny Keith gets. She doesn’t remember it being this bad before when Keith was still a young, newly presented alpha at the Garrison. Maybe it’s because she had Addison back then or because Keith wouldn’t want her then mentor to see her like that, but pretty much every day of rut week she wakes with Keith either between her legs, eating her pussy out with vigor, or lightly humping her leg with tiny gasps. Her day also often ends with one of them getting fucked into the mattress and Keith sliding down to sleepily mouth at her tits.

It takes a village to handle Keith during her mating cycle but luckily, Shiro’s always been good at challenges.

They’ve collected an honestly impressive supply of sex toys and various aids. Neither one of them has a _need_ for them of course, as many don’t, but it spices things up when Shiro’s hand gets tired or they just can’t quite get enough.

Not that they need that this morning though.

Because when Shiro wakes up that morning the first thing she smells is vanilla.

Keith is tucked against her side, sweet and warm, and is drooling a spot against her breast, heavy with sleep. Her perfume wafts to Shiro’s nose, somehow still strong even eight hours later. They fell asleep right after work last night, too tired from an endless stream of meetings and paperwork to even cuddle properly.

Keith’s fixed that during the night though it seems and Shiro smiles down at her, breathing in her cool scent, twinged with her perfume.

Rolling herself over, she manages to get Keith on her back without waking her, hovering above her sleeping form.

White strands fall around her face in weird, messy curls and she swipes them away, only for them to fall back down as if she never tried. With a sigh she rights herself, fixing her hair into probably the worst ponytail in existence.

Leaning back down, she grins as she slides cool hands under Keith’s (hers) giant t-shirt, cool skin raising goosebumps as she brags her palms up, dancing her fingers across her flat little tummy.

She pushes the shirt up enough to reveal cute red panties, bright against her legs. They’re ratty with torn lace barely hanging onto her hips but they get the job done. Loose with age, it’s easy to slide these aside and reveal her prize.

Wet from sleep, Keith’s cunt is one of her favorite sights. Dark pink lips frame her pulsing hole, just the hint of purple blushing them, and she settles back down against the bed to breathe her scent in.

Hooking her hands under Keith’s knees, Shiro slides her legs open some more so she can better comfortably settle in for her meal. Keith is so pliant like this, body easy to arrange as she trusts Shiro’s hands, even in sleep.

Flicking her eyes up to check her girlfriend’s sleeping face, Shiro lowers her mouth down to lick and kiss her baby’s pussy through her panties. She can smell and taste her through them, this close to their rut as Keith is, it’s hard not to be obvious.

Carefully, she hooks her fingers around her panties and slowly drags them down her thighs, past her knees, and off. Keith doesn’t stir, only mumbles into her pillow as she stretches an arm out and over her eyes.

With a smile, Shiro goes back to her task.

She pulls her lips apart and tentatively licks her over. They’ve done this a few times, and have long since established it’s something they’re both okay with the other doing, but there’s still something forbidden and sneaky about eating her girlfriend out while she sleeps.

Keith’s so wet already from sleep it’s not hard to get her even more. Slick coats her tongue and sticks to the top of her thighs and she rolls Keith’s clit around a few times before pulling back.

Back when they first started dating, Keith never really came from any kind of penetration. She didn’t like it too much, didn’t touch herself like that, and so Shiro quickly got well acquainted with her cock and clit.

She goes to her clit now, wrapping her lips over it and giving a light suck. Keith gasps above her, fingers twitching, and she stops, pausing to see if she’ll wake. But she doesn’t and so she does it again.

She keeps going, fingers trailing up to pop in and out of her hole like the tease everyone knows she is. She stretches her, framing her cunt with two fingers so she can just slide her mouth back down and fill her with her tongue.

Fingers push her bangs back and grip the hair around her ears and without leaving her spot, she looks up. Keith blinks slowly down at her like she’s still lost in a dream.

“Oh,” She gasps, tightening the hold of her fingers.

Shiro licks hard, face squished against Keith’s cunt, and Keith comes like that on her tongue, back arching off the bed as she tilts her head back with a gasp.

When she’s done, she licks up the mess, giving more kitten licks to her over-sensitive little pussy until Keith is gently tugging on her hair to bring her face up. She kisses Shiro slowly and deep, licking the taste of herself from Shiro’s mouth and when she pulls back, she looks to be in a daze, yellow hugging her eyes.

“Good morning.” Shiro cheekily quips, earning a hand gripping her jaw. Keith turns her face, running her thumb over her slick that covers Shiro’s chin.

“Thank you, honey.” She mumbles, still sleepy sounding and Shiro kisses her again, short and sweet.

“Always, Alpha.”

The look Keith gives her for that lets her know their morning in bed just got a little longer.

The week continues. 

They’re early enough in the mating cycle for constant contact not to be needed yet and so Shiro heads off to a boring day on the base that next morning alone.

These days, she does a lot of things. It’s rare for the Atlas to be needed in any capacity, much to her unhappiness and Atlas’s endless stream of boredom. But like Voltron, without a war, they only need them where others are suffering. The Blades take care of the universe well enough alone, if she’s being honest. Often, Keith is away on missions that can last up to months, spanning over days and weeks, and she comes back with dark circles, shaky limbs, but content smiles that Shiro gets to kiss in greeting.

Today, Shiro finds herself in a weird mix of lessons and meetings. They’re actually manning for an exploration mission, one that’ll be sending Atlas back into space and having her work with Keith and her team every day. It’s taken a lot of communication and research, so much so she’d wonder if the headache was even worth it if it didn’t give her an excuse to do everything she wants.

Outside of meetings with various blades, planet leaders, trading outposts, and several teams of engineers and biologists though, she gets the pleasure of leading new cadets in drills. It’s been a while since she last barked out easy, simple commands that didn’t have someone’s life on the line and it’s oddly relaxing to just stand primly and watch these too skinny kids follow her word.

Right now though Shiro is between both of those things, working on paperwork that isn’t due for another week but she wants a head start on. Technically, her day is over and it’s nearing close enough to dinner time that she’s eager to call it a day. Still. There’s still one more stack left and so she sets out to finish it.

But she’s interrupted not even twenty minutes in.

There’s a soft knock on her office door and a beat later, without waiting, it’s opened and Keith’s beautiful face pops through, followed by the rest of her.

Shiro hadn’t seen her since this morning, when she left for work and Keith was still snuggled in the blankets and drooling on the pillow. That fleeting kiss to her forehead hadn’t been enough and looking at her now makes her want.

Today, Keith’s abandoned her typical blade suit and instead wears her honorary garrison uniform. The red colors that mark her as special, as a paladin of Voltron, look excellent against her pale skin and dark, rich hair. Hair she’s got pulled up into a high bun with thick, loose waves framing her face without a care in the world. Keith’s gone all out too, dark red lipstick to match that curves with her lips as she steps closer to Shiro, a light happy smile on her face.

It’s not often Keith wears the uniform, as she sees herself more as a member of the Blades these days than Voltron. Keith doesn’t have much respect for the Garrison, never truly did, still smarting on the inside from their treatment of the both of them back during Kerberos. It had taken a lot of convincing to cool her anger when the paladin uniforms were first given to them, Keith and Allura both offended that the Garrison would try and claim team Voltron like that. 

She must be feeling a change though or maybe there’s a hidden motive for it that makes her want to remind the Garrison officers in her meetings who she truly is and how far above them she will always be.

Shiro doesn’t question it much, just smiles and counts herself lucky enough to see Keith so pretty like this every day. The uniform jacket hugs her snuggly, showing off her tiny waist, and Shiro feels herself blushing at the sight.

Keith walks all the way up to her without a word, leaning against the side of her desk, and Shiro slides her reading glasses off wordlessly and pushes her papers away. She’s due for a break anyway.

“Hey.” She greets, stretching a hand out for Shiro to lace her fingers with. Black nail polish glitters her nails, tiny hand framed by her own, and Shiro smiles up at her. She feels the stress of her long day melting away.

“Hey,” She greets back “how’d the meeting with Slav go?” It’s hard to keep her annoyance out of her voice and it makes Keith smirk, light and airy as she turns a little to better face her.

“Good. Only one of the engineers started crying.” Shiro knows the feeling. “You’re so mean to him.”  
She tries to look dignified when she responds back. “Some people just deserve it.”   
Keith snorts inelegantly but doesn’t argue it, instead she scoots a little closer, crossed legs brushing against Shiro’s knees.

“How long do you have, Captain?” Keith purrs and Shiro eyes her, eyes the yellow creeping in around her irises. Keith leans forward, settling her hand in her chin atop her own knee and Shiro swallows, settling her metal hand down on the smooth, plush curve of her girlfriend’s thigh. Another purr reaches her ears.

They lock gazes. “As long as you need, baby.” A Cheshire cat grin lights up Keith’s face, fangs pointy and prominent, and she truly feels like prey right now.

Gladly, she thinks. She will gladly have Keith chase her and eat her whole.

She pushes her chair back, wheels rolling smoothly across the floor as Keith settles herself right in front of her, still on the edge of her desk. She sits primly and delicately, like a princess on a throne between Shiro’s spread legs and it makes a part of her burn with satisfaction.

This is exactly where they belong, the both of them.

Keith’s skin is hot and warm against her palms when she cups her face and draws her close, pressing her into a long, drawn-out kiss. She licks into her mouth, tastes the sweetness of honey on her tongue and the echo of coffee, and Keith’s lashes brush her cheeks, nose sliding against her own. Hands reach into her hair, pulling it easily from its pristine bun, and she presses their lips harder together when Keith drags her nails up and down her scalp, through the white strands.

When she pulls back, Keith is panting, eyes dilated, and Shiro knows it’s a look she herself mirrors back at her. She moves back towards her, pecks a kiss against the side of her jaw, trailing more down until she can mouth and suck at her neck, right above the mating gland.

She’s so far on the edge of her seat, legs dragging across the hard floor as she gets closer. Drawing Keith’s face to the side, she nips lightly on her throat and breathes hotly against her skin.

“Shiro,” Keith keens, hand coming to cup the back on Shiro’s head and press her closer to her throat. “I need more.”  
She kisses her sweetly, gently, and pulls back to look at her. Keith’s face is flushed red, black hair falling more around her face from her bun. Her chest rises with every breath. The epitome of gorgeous.

She trails her hands down to rest on Keith’s knees, parting them a little so she can scoot closer. Keith’s stomach quivers as she places a kiss on it too, and then another where her hip is.

“What do you call me, baby.” Shiro teases, probably more than she should when Keith is so clearly close to her cycle. It’s a dangerous game they play, every time. She waits every time for Keith to get fed up and take what she wants, to shove Shiro aside and do what she dangles for rudely in front of her. There’s little patience her, especially now, and she aches to watch her break.

But right now isn’t the moment for that as Keith whines, high and loud in her office, making her grateful for the soundproof walls. The last thing they need is James to come stumbling in with concern as if he couldn’t guess himself the cause of it.

“Mommy please,” She cants her hips, rutting against Shiro’s ribs, “It hurts.”

She growls low in her throat, the blood boiling higher as she catches on. She bites Keith’s tummy smartly, squeezing her knees once before she pulls back and leans far into her chair. Keith turns more firmly to face her as Shiro spreads her legs wider for her to fit.

“What hurts, baby?” She croons mockingly. “Show mommy.”

Keith pants, still flushed but follows instructions. She shuffles on the desk and reaches out to take hold of Shiro’s hands drawing them forward to press against her chest. Through the uniform jacket, Shiro can feel her breasts, swollen and plump. She moves her thumbs as if she were touching them directly, brushing over covered nipples.

Keith releases a wobbly breath, eyes fluttering shut for a second as she arches her back to push her boobs into Shiro’s hand. She humors her for a minute and gives them a squeeze, making her moan quietly.

“Let mommy see them, kitten.” She whispers, sounding loud in the room. Keith tightens her hands around her wrists before releasing them, allowing Shiro’s hands to drop back between her legs. She moves them to grip the arms of her chair and bites her lip.

Shiro watches as shaky hands come up to grip the collar of her uniform, the heat of her rut settling itself more firmly into her as the situation cements itself. 

Keith unzips her jacket slowly and Shiro’s eyes track the movement intently. She’s so beautiful, every day, and she could never get tired of looking at her.

But it’s special today because as the uniform jacket opens up and pale skin is revealed, so is what she’s wearing underneath.

It’s a familiar bra, one that they saw together at Victoria Secret just over a week ago. Keith had looked at it for just a second, purple painted nails dragging over the delicate lace sides before she kept walking, towards the on sale underwear they had come in for. Shiro hadn’t thought much about it but she realizes now she should have. It’s clear Keith went back for it.

The bra is black and pushes up Keith’s usually tiny breasts just a little. Unlike everything else in her drawer though, it’s also partly see-through. Little black lace flowers have been sewn over a nude, sheer bra, creating a beautiful pattern over her girlfriends’ skin. They’re dark against it but she can see just a hint of her nipple behind some of the lace and it has her mouth drying.

“Baby,” she breathes out, throat feeling tight and it’s hard to swallow around the weight on her tongue, the words she wants to say heavy. Keith’s breasts, usually pale and tiny, have swollen to a modest C cup, maybe even a D, at least a whole cup bigger than usual. They’re straining against the bra, like they barely fit, pooling a little over the top, but somehow still managing to fit thanks to the low balconette cut. “You’re so full, huh?”

Keith keens and arches her back, pushing her chest out as she gets the rests of her jacket undone. She reaches up quickly, small hands yanking the sleeves off of her shoulders and then it’s all sliding off her arms to pool at her waist on the desk.

But as the jacket falls down, more is revealed to Shiro’s hungry, hungry gaze. Because Keith hadn’t just bought the bra but the whole damn matching set. A garter belt wraps around her tiny, slim waist with a little black bow resting in the middle above the dip of her belly button. More lacy flowers guide her eyes down, disappearing past Keith’s waist and into her uniform pants. Thin black straps follow the trail too and she just knows there’s more to this.

Keith never does anything halfway, apparently even with lingerie.

Shiro is quick to grip Keith’s hips, her hands so much bigger when they’re settled there. She has to hold herself back from squeezing them too hard, more than usual, and she's reminded that Keith is made of blood and bones, which are fragile and delicate enough under her hands to break.

But god does she want to break her . . . .

“Mommy, please.” Keith whines, her voice pitched high and dipping into begging. She’ll never admit it but Shiro loves when Keith gets like this, too high off of pheromones and lust to care about anything else, much less how she sounds. “I need it.”

She toys with the button of her jeans, running her thumb over the smooth silver surface. She kisses Keith’s jaw and gums.

“I know, baby.” She pops the button through the hole slowly. “I got you.”

With a gentle guide of her hand, Keith lifts herself enough to allow her to slide her pants down past her thighs. They’re skinny enough that there’s a fight, not wanting to push past the swell of her ass. Shiro doesn’t know how Keith can make the ugly Garrison pants look so good, much less anything but frumpy, but she does and Shiro is thankful for it every time she gets a look at her rear in the hall.

She is less so though when it draws Griffin's eyes. The scoundrel.

But it’s Shiro that gets to see Keith like this, hot and red and begging to be fucked and taken care of. Shiro that Keith dresses up for and gets to pull her pants down the rest of her long, lean legs.

They drop to the floor in a pathetic heap and Shiro kicks them under her desk, out of the way.

More of the lingerie set is visible now, all out in the open for her viewing pleasures. And what a look it is indeed. There’s a black cheeky number that cuts deep into a v down over her cunt, revealing enough skin that Shiro can tell she’s shaved recently. Probably specifically for this moment, if she had to bet.

There’s more delicate lace overlaying the top of the panties, going to wrap snugly around her hips like a way too short skirt. The garter belt straps keep going, connecting with black thigh high socks that immediately draw Shiro’s hand down to grip her thighs tightly. The muscle squeezes comfortingly in her hands and Keith moans lowly, twitching but not rising from the desktop.

“Aww sweetheart,” Shiro purrs “is this just for me?”

Keith bites her lip and ducks her head, black bangs falling into her face as she peers through them shyly. They’ve never done something like this before, lingerie, not something they’ve ever really considered. But if the reaction both have to it is anything to go by, it’s definitely here to stay for the future.

Keith is blushing pink though as she avoids her gaze and nods. She’s gorgeous and doesn’t even know it yet but Shiro will show her.

“Wanted to surprise you,” Keith says. “Treat before the cycle hits.”

Neither says it’s maybe a little too late for that, her rut starting to edge way too close to the surface, but that doesn’t matter. Not anymore.

Shiro squeezes her thighs again, digging her fingers into the meat of them and sliding the tips under the top of the stockings. It’s a snug fit.

“All of you is a treat,” Shiro tells her, sliding closer to nose along her jawline. The smell there is soft and fresh, like roses, and Shiro’s heart warms knowing Keith used her special fancy perfume too. A rare bottle to make an appearance. “Every day.”

Keith just hums and moves her legs until they’re wrapped loosely around Shiro’s waist in turn, keeping them together at her desk.

Not that she wants to be anywhere else.

Her hands move once more. She wants to touch all of Keith, wants to drag her fingers over every inch of her skin, but there’s not enough time for that, not here anyway. And so she settles with looping them around her neck to draw her into a long, deep kiss. 

Hands come up to cup Shiro’s face, pulling her even closer as Keith kisses her back languidly and slowly. For now, there’s no hurry. Even when she can tell Keith is on the brink of combusting, skin way too hot not to be. Her chest is flush with Shiro’s own and she can feel the swell there, bigger than normal as Keith’s hormones and instincts take over.

That’s another thing she will never complain about.

Because one of those odd human/galra crossovers Keith eventually developed, years after presenting on earth, was the ability to lactate during her cycle.

At the beginning of their relationship, Keith ran dry as all alpha females did. Sure her nipples were hypersensitive but nothing came of it until about a year after they found their way into Voltron’s hands. Thankfully, by then, they had already met the Blades and knew of Keith’s biology but it had actually been that revelation, that strange turn of events that confirmed their theory Keith’s body just didn’t run on a straight path at all.

The milk wasn’t exactly an unwelcome visitor though. At times it proved bothersome yes. There was a lot of leaking through shirts, in the beginning, making alphas and betas alike stare at her too long for either of their liking. Shiro had snapped at a lot of officers during those weeks and Keith had hissed in one instance, baring new fangs as well.

Now though it’s something she privately looks forward to. She’s always been attracted to other female alphas, didn’t see the appeal of something soft and sweet like many omegas were, but drinking directly from Keith’s breasts, nipples pulled taut between her teeth, lips sucking like a hungry kit, she’s a little ashamed to admit how much she actually likes it.

But maybe that’s just because it’s Keith, as is the case with so many of the things they do together in bed

She draws her lips down Keith’s face, over her cheeks, down her jaw, and across her neck. Shiro pecks light, open-mouthed kisses against her throat, sucking at the hollow there before she keeps going.

She sucks another hickey over her collarbone, loud and long until she’s sure the skin is a dark purple. Little hands come up to toy with her hair, neither pulling nor pushing as they twist her long strands.

Shiro places a kiss right over her nipple through the delicate lace and Keith croons, the sound turning into a barely repressed groan as she bites the nub between her teeth and sucks lightly on it.

“Shiro,” Keith whines, dragging the o. A foot slides up her leg, warm through her pants, bunching the cloth up.

“Use your words, baby,” Shiro says, moving to give the other side the same treatment. “Mommy can’t help you if you don’t tell her what you need.”  
She sucks loud and slow on the other, swirling her tongue around the outline of it, thoroughly soaking the material.

Keith arches into her mouth. “Mommy,” she cries.

Shiro playfully bites her breast, maybe a little harder than necessary, and Keith makes another hitched noise. Sliding a hand up her baby girl's thigh, she squeezes the muscle there, gripping her firmly and angling her legs open more so she can press against her wet heat. Keith’s other leg comes to wrap around her back, digging into her shoulder blades and keeping her there.

Placing another kiss under her boob, she sucks a matching purple hickey there. “Words.” She reminds her and Keith groans loudly, a hint of a cry making it shaky and sexier than she probably intended.

Right now though everything Keith does is sexy.

“I need-” Keith pants, head tipping back, black hair finally falling freely as the hair tie drops somewhere behind them, defeated.

She hums against her tummy. “Yes?”

Audibly, Keith breathes a single slow breath, and Shiro pulls back enough to watch her, giving her thigh another gentle squeeze.

“I’m so full, mommy.” She says and she watches as tears gather at the edges of her eyes. She blinks and they fall, running down her cute cheeks.

Keith always looked so good when she cried.

She keeps crying, squeezing the leg around Shiro, “I want your mouth.”

Shiro purrs, the sound is much lower and more difficult to make than Keith’s own. “You want mommy to milk your tits, baby?”  
“Yes!” Keith cries, arching her chest up again and she scoots forward, hands coming up to cup under them. “Milk me dry mommy!”

She digs her nails into the soft curves, running them under the lace so she can reach her nipples head-on and Keith cries with it, legs quivering. “I need it,” she whines and finally, Shiro relents.

“I got you, baby girl.” She croons. “Mommy will give you everything you need.”

Reaching behind her, Shiro unclasps the bra with practiced ease. It falls limply to Keith’s lap and she’s quick to swipe it out of the way, onto the floor with the rest of her clothes. One hand wrapping around her waist and the other gripping her leg, right where the stocking end meets skin, she pushes until Keith lands in her lap, flush against her.

Quickly and without needing to be asked, Keith frames her lap, legs on either side of her own, and they sit together in Shiro’s desk chair. It holds their weight easily (not that she tested that before purchasing it or anything) and now her girlfriend is above her, in her lap, her dark hair curtaining around their faces, swollen tits right in front of her where they belong.

“Mommy,” She whispers against her lips, a hand coming up to press along her throat and feel her pulse. The other touches her cheek, soft.

“I got you,” She whispers back, leaning in to press a kiss against her palm, then her lips, wet and slow. When she draws back, a line of spit keeps them connected before it snaps between them.

She wets her own lips before angling her head just right. With her breasts free of the bra, milky skin is hers to feast on and she gives little love bites to the top of the curves, gnawing lightly on the skin there until she’s sure teeth marks will last.

Keith pants lightly as she moves her mouth over to a dusty pink nipple. Enclosing her lips around it, she makes sure her mouth is exactly the way it needs to be to get this right.

Shiro’s own hands act on their own accord, one curling possessively around Keith’s waist, the other cupping her panty clad pussy. She feels her lips twitch against her palm and she squeezes it in time with a light suck of her tit.

No milk comes out at first, as it usually takes a few tries to get it flowing freely, but the longer and harder she sucks on her girl’s breasts, the more she can feel it coming.

The first hint of milk on her tongue is sweet and ripe, like a fresh peach though flavor nothing like it. It makes Keith moan above her, hands coming up to press Shiro’s face closer, cupping the back of her head and floating a handful of her hair.

She sucks harder and a rush of milk comes out, easily coating her tongue and she swallows it without struggle as more fills her mouth. It’s so sweet, so good, and she wants more.

As she sucks, doing her best to empty her baby, her fingers push Keith’s panties aside and slide right on into her very wet cunt. Her baby’s pussy swallows her fingers whole, clenching around them like the hungry whore Keith is. Stuttering gasps reach her ears and she hollows her cheeks to give a particularly rough suck, filling them right up as more milk bursts on her tongue.

Pistoning her fingers in fast and dirty, Keith clenches and gasps around them, slick guiding the way. Milk begins to run down her chin and she pulls back to swallow it all, only to pop back out on to latch a second later.

She’s still hungry.

Shiro rubs her clit with her thumb, circling the nub absentmindedly as she lazily drinks the last few spurts of milk out of Keith’s tit. Thighs quiver around her as Keith’s climax builds and just as hips start bucking up to meet her thrusts, she pulls back from her milky nipple with a loud, sticky pop.

Keith whines and tugs on her hair. “Mommy, no.” She complains and Shiro curls her fingers, making her gasp again.

“Mommy has to drink from the other now, baby.” She gently reminds her, doing her best to distract her long enough for Shiro to switch sides.

She nuzzles her breasts like a sleepy kitten, milk warm in her fattening tummy. A yawn escapes her dark, wet lips, making her mouth against the side of Keith’s boob. Another tug of her hair brings her back and she quickly moves to latch onto the neglected nipple, sucking quick and hard.

She pulls the nipple taut with her teeth encouragingly, curling her fingers again as she picks her pace back up in Keith’s pussy. Legs rub against her, guiding and urging her on as milk once again coats her tongue.

Maybe it’s dramatic but god Keith really is so fucking sweet, so hot, and if she could, Shiro would drink her full of her milk every single damn day.

It’s her milk after all.

Keith keens and scratches roughly along her scalp when Shiro nips her again, alpha side rising up as the urge to mark her increases.

“Mommy, too rough.” She complains and Shiro should listen but she can’t focus when Keith is making those noises and sucking her fingers in like they do her cock.

She pulls back with a growl, nipping at the side of her breast reproachfully and sucking another hickey down against her ribs. She rubs her face against swollen breasts, the soft cushions jiggling around her as she does it again only harder. Keith whines above her, arching her chest and rubbing back as if to remind her of where she should be.

She fucks her fingers in hard as she sucks the skin next to Keith’s leaking nipple.

Milk dribbles down past her lips as she does so, forgotten and wasted.

But she keeps going, trying to remind Keith of _her_ place, and Shiro can feel her cock twitch inside her, waiting to be released from its sheath, but she pushes it down with what little control she has left.

It’s not about that right now.

Right now it’s about reminding Keith who owns her and as she slides another finger in alongside the others and Keith cries and kicks the desk, she growls against her breast.

Let them never forget.

“I’ll drink my fill,” She says, voice low and dark, full of promise. “And you’ll like it.”  
Keith cries, nodding her head rapidly and she screams when lips wrap around her nipple and suck _hard_.

Matching her pace, fingers keep thrusting as she sucks and pulls on her. Cries of Mommy and Mommy yes keep going reach her ears, driving her on, until finally, Keith comes around her fingers, an obscene amount of milk filling Shiro’s mouth so much it leaks past her lips, down her face and Keith’s chest.

She keeps thrusting, keeps swallowing, until there’s nothing left to give and she’s being gently pushed back. Growling once low in her throat, she gives another hard suck, like a reminder, and pulls off with a swipe of her tongue.

Keith is a wreck above her, face red and sweaty, chest messy. She’s naked and covered in cum in Shiro’s lap like she’s meant to be, and Shiro pulls her in until Keith is slumped fully against her, breathing shallowly.

When her own breath is caught she nuzzles once more at bare, sensitive but empty tits.

“What do we say?” She says, gripping Keith’s thighs tightly. Bruises of her fingers better be there later.

Keith pants in her ear and nuzzles the side of her face back weakly.

“Thank you, mommy.”

  
  


As the rest of the week drags by, Keith starts edging closer to her. Her more alpha instincts start cropping up, ones Shiro handles with a practiced hand, used to them. She doesn’t argue when Keith insists on entering rooms first, doesn’t fuss when Keith drags her nose over her clothes every morning before they leave. She knows these movements, these actions, as they’re ones she herself does.

Rut makes them cagey, wary, more than they already are and so it’s only with mild amusement that she lets Keith do whatever she wants. Now, watching her with a soft smirk, she doesn’t complain as Keith sorts through the dining hall, eyeing the cafeteria food suspiciously.

Frankly, that might not even be the rut guiding her. Garrison food is frankly appalling and Shiro questions it’s source every day. It’s nice to have an ally for once.

She waits at the table alone, datapad in front of her while Keith loads their trays up. Since they both knew Keith’s rut was due soon, they carefully planned most of their meetings to be together. Weeks of edging people forward certain dates and promising joint meetups with the old paladins of Voltron made it easy, if a bit of a headache. Still, it’s nice to have her girlfriend sitting next to her like the old days. All day long she gets to scent her, feel her warmth pressed against her thigh, and she feels herself giddy with the high of Keith’s presence, like a child with a favorite toy.

Plus, when Keith’s nerves get too frayed and she snaps at people being particularly stupid, Shiro gets to see it and feel the heat crawl up her spine. A blessing indeed.

The only downside of pushing all of it off to this week though is that they have a pretty busy schedule, one their friends can’t keep up with or manage to work around. Until Keith’s rut fully hits and they’re isolating themselves in the comfort of their room, they’re going to be pretty much sequestered away from everyone and eating meals alone. Just the two of them.

“Shiro!” Keith’s happy voice calls and like a watchful dog, she perks up, bangs flopping as she straightens and looks for her. Keith is walking over to their table, baring two trays of what Shiro quickly identifies as mac and cheese and curly fries, not a single vegetable in sight. She waves unnecessarily, wide and grinning broadly, and despite herself, Shiro waves back. No matter how goofy they may look, Shiro is the captain of this base and no one will give her shit.

She can do whatever she wants.

Placing the trays down on the table, Keith sits down too close to her. She slides up into her side, snuggling her like she would if they were in their bed, and gives an airy, pleased sigh.

Fighting back a fond smile, Shiro picks up her fork and begins to eat, absently tracing shapes on Keith’s knee where it’s pressed up against hers.

A kiss is placed under her chin and she loses her battle, looking down at Keith who cheekily smiles at her, looking dazed.

“I love you,” Keith tells her, voice light as if it were a secret, and Shiro smiles back at her.

“I love you too.” She gives her a little nudge. “Eat your food, baby.”  
She straightens, scooting over a little and picks up a few curly fries. “Yes ma’am.” She snarks but eats them all the same.

Shiro looks back down, returning to her own tray. She has this every day, she thinks. Can have it for many more.

Keith’s smile is a song she can’t get out of her head, a memory toying into new ones and she grasps it’s curves, remembering it for darker, greyer days.

Suddenly, a sharp spicy scent fills her nose and she’s snapping up immediately, locking eyes with Keith’s own heated ones.

Keith pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and pushes it back out slowly, dark and red. “How much time till our next meeting?” She asks. Shiro doesn’t know what it is that got Keith heated again, ready to go for more. This close to a rut though it doesn’t take much at all to tip them over.

Shiro thinks about how Slav has just sent a new report over from Olkarion, how the engineers are supposed to be going over every single line with her in less than an hour, and then she thinks about how much she very much does not want to do that.

She grips Keith’s knee. “We got time.”

  
  


It hits on a Saturday, something Shiro is both very grateful for and oddly peeved about as her blissful weekend is snatched away.

Keith is actually away when the rut settles in, having left that morning early to venture into the desert alone. She does it often enough, just wanting to get away and clear her head from all the noise of life, that Shiro didn’t even bother to ask questions of when she’d be back or if she wanted company.

Keith would come when she was ready and she almost never wants a guest.

She’s folding the clean laundry in their bedroom when the front door of the shack is thrust open and she hears it slam against the wall. It startles her, making her clutch a dress shirt to her chest, and when she looks up, reprimand ready on her tongue, it dries up at the sight of Keith leering in their doorway.

She’s always insanely hot after a long hike, dirt clinging to her knees and elbows from lord knows what, and messy hair toying her cheeks, sweat bright, and Shiro sees those things now too, but they pale with the rest of it.

Keith’s eyes have finally accepted the yellow tint, gold lining her dark blue eyes like a rich pool. Lips pulled back in a silent snarl, Shiro can see her mouthful of fangs, teeth sharp and feral as her galra blood makes it’s shining debut once again. If she looks hard enough, she can even see purple skin edging along the curves of her ears, like a forgotten swipe of stray paint.

Her hiking clothes are damp and loose on her frame and Keith lifts the hem of her long muscle top up to throw it off of her into the corner Shiro just finished cleaning. She yanks her headband off too as if it were annoying her instead of just keeping her bangs back, and the black strands fall forward into her eyes as a result. They only make her look more menacing though and if Shiro weren’t an alpha, were instead an omega, she’s sure she’d be dripping slick right now with the predatory grin Keith stares at her with.

As it is, Shiro is most definitely wet and ready, and Keith can definitely smell it if the loud, clear sniff she gives is any indication.

She stalks forward, long legs crossing in smooth, elegant strides. Her steps are slow, calculated as her gaze never leaves Shiro, and a smirk plays across her lips when Shiro kicks the laundry away from their bed. Hunger mars her face, lingers in its curves, and she shivers with the want of it, how longing pours into her nose.

“Bend over, baby,” Keith tells her, voice lower and raspier than usual and it has her clutching the shirt tighter. “It’s my turn.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Shiro squeaks, dropping the shirt onto the floor and bending over their bed. She falls to her knees, making sure to arch her back just right that it has her ass looking good, and settles her head over crossed arms.

She jumps when warm calloused hands grip her hips and releases a shaky breath when they trail down her legs to grab her thighs. Nails dig into her, sharp and pointed, and another sound leaves her when Keith jerks her legs open wider, spreading them and sliding into the space between them to press herself up against her.

A hand guides over her butt slowly, lovingly, just caressing her. A purr sounds above her before Keith pulls back and smacks her ass hard.

She can feel the heat of her sex against the back of her thigh, pressing against her ass, and she wiggles back to press against it. It pulls another purr out of her girlfriend and has Keith leaning down to cover her back, sliding her mouth up by Shiro’s ear.

Pulling it into her mouth, she pulls her ear with her teeth, sliding her tongue over the edges. She releases her with a snap and grinds down against her, breathing hot against her face.

“Gonna make you feel so good, honey,” Keith tells her, thrusting harder against her ass and squeezing her plush cheeks with it. Nails dig into her there too and she keens.

“Please, Keith, baby,” She begs, the week catching up to her too. A whole week of being teased with Keith’s scent and confusing mix of pheromones has been driving her wild. She’s ready for her reward. “Breed me up good, alpha.” She mocks.

Keith growls and straightens up, barely pulling away but enough to run her hands up Shiro’s spine, pushing her shirt off. She bunches it under her arms, around her shoulders, and claws scratch down her back slowly.

“Oh, alpha,” Keith coos, a tease if she’s ever heard it. “May you eat your words.”

Bending back down, Keith bites into her skin, mixing her own marks with the scars already littered there. She kisses them roughly, not a hint of gentleness clouding them, and drags her tongue over the sharp curves of her bones, down her spine, nibbling the ridges there and up to suck a hickey on the back of her neck.

Keith grips a hand around the base of her throat, palm hot and heavy between the top of her shoulders. It’s comforting and makes her buck back, pressing herself against Keith’s cock as it emerges more and more out of the sheath inside her.

She kisses between spread fingers, using her other hand to move Shiro’s hair to the side so she can kiss the rest of her throat and mark it up purple and red too.

“Keith,” She gasps against the sheets. “Baby.”  
She shooshes her and grinds back, hand sliding down her back again to grip her waist. “Lift your hips a little, Mommy,” Keith instructs her and quick to please, she does, sliding her feet back a little more, legs a little one, so she can arch up into her girlfriend’s chest better.

The hand on her waist trails around to toy with the string of her pants, slowly pulling on it so she can slide a hand into the loose sweatpants. Her hand is so tiny but rough and it gruelly cups her pussy and squeezes hard, making her cry out. This close against her, it’s easy for Shiro to throw a hand back and cup the back of Keith’s hand, pressing her wet mouth even more into her neck, where she’s still mouthing.

Slim, wicked fingers part Shiro’s lips, slick making the glide wet and easy. Keith plays in it, like a kitten with cream, making a mess of her underwear and thighs. It’s sticky and thick against her skin but all she does is gasp little words even Shiro can’t make out and pushes for more of her.

She never wants Keith to stop touching her.

Tugging on Keith’s hair rewards her a nip of teeth and the hand in her pants pulling out.

“Not enough.” Keith snarls in her ear and she twitches to help Keith tug her pants off, the action too fast and rough to go smoothly.

But they manage, panties falling suit, and then her hands are back on her, pushing at her thighs and running back up to play with her cunt.

She dives in this time, shoving in two fingers so much smaller than Shiro’s own. They stretch her out, prodding at walls that haven’t felt much lately. As busy as they are, it’s a shame they haven’t gotten to fuck a lot. But that’s just another reason Keith’s rut is a blessing.

It’s exactly what they both need right now.

Thumb pressed up right against her clit, she feels her cock twitch inside her, eager to come out, but for now, she refrains, waiting.

Fingers framing either side of her lips, Keith continues to fuck her fast and hard, building it up. It’s better for them if Shiro comes now and so she doesn’t warn her as the pleasure builds. Keith can tell enough by the way her legs shake and quiver around her.

She keeps going, grinning against her throat, and when Shiro gives another harsh tug of her hair, Keith grinds fully against her, making Shiro feel her dick as it slides between her cheeks.

The only thing separating them now are Keith’s thin little cotton shorts.

Another finger fills her pussy up and with the shove in, they slide right up against the better spots, pushing her over the edge. Silently, she comes on Keith’s fingers, making the alpha behind her growl and grind against her ass, pleased.

When she finally stops shaking and her breathing evens out a little more, Keith removes her fingers. She drags them through Shiro’s cum, spreading it back and around, making an even bigger mess of her and their bed. Still leaning over the side like this, Shiro wonders if the floor will be dirty too.

Hands grip her hips and squeeze, the pointed claws pinching into the plush skin there. Keith helps her onto her back and up on the bed and Shiro slides the rest of the way so she can press herself into their pillows, legs still spread, body on offer.

She pulls the rest of her shirt off while she’s at it and when Keith continues to stare at her, she blows her a kiss and cups her tits. Bouncing a little on the bed and making them jiggle, she chuckles when Keith puffs and growls lightly.

“Come here, alpha.”

Keith doesn’t look away as she tugs her shorts and underwear off in one motion, the offending garments being kicked away. Now naked, Shiro swallows as she climbs up the bed and up her body, gaze never leaving her face.

She doesn’t realize she’s still holding her chest until Keith’s hands cover her own and force her to squeeze them again. Flushed up against her like this, Keith bends down and presses her own against hers, Shiro’s knuckles right up against her sensitive nipples.

The touch is a reminder apparently because as Keith fixes their legs to press their lower halves together too, she bends to take one of Shiro’s nipples in her mouth. She’s not like Keith, so Shiro doesn’t lactate, never will, but they are still sensitive and she keens with the lazy sucks her mouth gives.

Their cocks are finally fully out, pressed right up against each other, and she stills Keith’s grinding hips. Reaching down, Shiro bats her hand around until she can grip the both of them in her hand, sliding down and up as she jerks them off. Keith gnaws at her tit, mouthing wetly around her, her palms squeeze them again as another growl breaks past her lips.

Keith pulls back and captures her mouth in a kiss. It’s all teeth and spit, furious swipes of tongue as they battle it out for dominance. There’s that part of Shiro, the part of her that never truly rests, that insists on coming out on top, on making Keith choke on her tongue and be the one pressed down on her back, waiting for Shiro to rightfully fuck her full.

But they both know that Keith’s going to win this round. Today anyway.

Claws dig into her harder, a hand coming up to yank her hair, bend her head back so Keith can bite her throat. It’s nowhere close to the mating gland nor is it hard enough to matter if it had been, but when Keith pulls back with a toothy grin, there’s still blood licking her lips and it makes Shiro burn hotter.

She lifts her hands to draw Keith’s face back to her own so she can lick hungrily into her mouth, drawing her tongue over every inch in there. It doesn’t matter that she’s getting slick and precum all over them, over Keith’s cheeks and hers too. The only thing she cares about is tasting her full.

Keith doesn’t mind, growling into her mouth and pushing their lips harder together. Their noses smashed and it should hurt, but it just drives her crazier, the need spiking as she ruts against Keith’s thigh and Keith lets her.

Hands drop to wrap around her cock, Keith thumbing over the head as they continue to devour each other. It feels so good and she growls back at her, the noise low in her throat. A claw slides up the side of her shaft, sharp and pointy, and it makes her hips jerk.

_God_ , Shiro loves it when she does that.

Keith pulls back, bringing her tongue with her much to her dismay, and slides down, kissing a trail over her stomach and hips, until she’s hovering above Shiro’s cock. She breathes hot on it, panting, and kisses the head sweetly, much too soft for a rut.

“Wanna taste you, alpha.” She says before sliding her lips over the tip. They frame Shiro just right, on the best side of pouty, and Keith suckles and flicks her tongue over the slit prettily.

Shiro threads her fingers in her hair, gripping her bangs back so she can see her clearly. Keith always gives the best blowjobs, loving to slide her throat all the way down and take Shiro whole. It’s not something they get to do often, as it’s not exactly easy for female alphas to unsheath at will, but if she could, Shiro thinks they’d start every morning like this.

Keith slides her mouth down more, licking the side of her cock and soothing the claw marks from earlier. Her hand comes up to grip the base of her, pinky inching back to tug at Shiro’s hole. It’s a tight fit, not a lot of room left down there, but Keith makes it work.

Hands come up to hold her hips down when Shiro bucks as Keith swallows noisily around her, slurping the precum up that’s starting to dribble around her lips. She growls, the sound vibrating around her and making Shiro fist her hair with a groan.  
Lips stretching as much as they can into a grin, Keith swirls her tongue and does it again, bobbing her head to take more of her cock down her throat.

Damn, does Shiro just love her like this. Down between her legs, mouth full but somehow still cocky.

It’s not enough though and they know it, especially when a beat later Keith pulls off with a loud pop, mouth wet with spit and cum. She licks it off, eyes dark gold, and draws back up to pull Shiro into another fleeting kiss.

“Fuck me, alpha,” Shiro whispers against her lips when they separate, pushing her hips up to brush their sexes. “Want to feel you.”  
She purrs in response and without being asked, Shiro flops back over onto her belly, pushing her chest into the mattress and raising her ass up. The purr gets louder when she does and hands come up to grip her ass again.

“Gonna,” Keith promises, the word guttural and raspy. It’s harder to talk like this when your mind is just clouded over with the desire to breed and fuck away. “Where?”

She shifts her knees to get more comfortable. “My cunt, baby. Fuck mommy’s pussy.”

Keith growls in reply and squeezes her ass, spreading the cheeks apart so she can look at her. Shiro’s hole wink backs, wet and open from their earlier stretching, and so Keith is quick to release her.

She mounts her like that, crowding up behind her and sliding her cock between Shiro’s thighs, rubbing it through her slick and glancing off her lips. She slides off it a few times, likely just toying around, before shoving all the way in with a low, pleased keen.

Toes curling, Shiro pushes back, making the rest of her slide through until Keith’s knot is bumping against her ass, not quite popping yet. Her cock fills her completely, not a single space wasted inside her, and as Keith hikes herself up more, she unbelievably pushes in for more, making her own.

Heat covers her back, Keith’s breasts pressing against her shoulder blades as she begins to move. Teeth firmly lock around her collar, holding her in place as she’s finally taken by her alpha.

But she’s no omega and so she doesn’t let her just have it.

Squeezing tight around Keith’s cock, Shiro shoves back against her thighs. Keith’s knot slides through her cunt before popping back out quickly, not stretched enough to lock just yet. Keith growls against her skin, sinks her teeth in harder, deeper, and her thrusts match it as she pounds against her cervix.

It’s rare for alpha women to get pregnant, though not impossible. Krolia is a testament to that. With Keith’s cock filling her stubborn womb though, it makes her shaky and high.

Wouldn’t that be a sight? One of them round with the other’s child. Keith could even feed them. They’d make beautiful mother’s, Shiro’s sure of it, and she’s sure to tell Keith that now.

“Gotta fuck me harder than that if you want pups, alpha.” She mocks, panting as she squeezes her cunt tight again. Keith releases her shoulder with a toothy snarl, spit and blood sticking to her skin in her wake.

“Tease.” Keith snaps, gripping Shiro’s hips and flipping her back over, slipping her right off Keith’s cock. It’s a surprise for Shiro, as usually they like to have rut sex doggy style, but there’s something appealing in the way she blinks dazedly at the ceiling until Keith is hovering over her face.

Drool and bloodstain her teeth and drip down onto her face as Keith stares at her. Eyes bloodshot gold and pupils wide, she’s a vision. Claws grip her right leg, hiking it up to hold her knee against her shoulder, leg thrown over her back. Keith slides right back into her like that and fucks her faster than before, pounding into her.

A hand wraps around Shiro’s own cock, gripping it tightly and sliding down with a twist around her head. She arches off the bed, baring her throat for Keith’s hungry mouth, and wraps her other leg around her too.

“Alpha,” She calls and a kiss is pressed against her adam’s apple, a hickey sucked into the hollow underneath not even a hare of a second later. Using her own shaky hands to palm at Keith’s face, she tilts her enough for her to latch onto her throat in turn.

Purrs and growls surround her as Keith fucks her. All the while, Shiro nibbles at her jaw, snaps her teeth roughly into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and sucks hickeys under her chin, by her ear, and, during one lucky breath, at the top of her boob.

Shiro tightens her hold on Keith’s waist and uses it to flip them, making Keith land on her own back with a huff. Before hands can shove her back down, she rises off of Keith’s cock and drops back down, riding her messily and roughly.

There’s so much slick, so much cum, coating them, that she just knows they’re going to be smelling it for days. It’s going to stink up the whole house, all of their clothes, and will take forever to clean. But right now, with Keith filling her and her hand still somehow wrapped around her, none of that matters.

Beneath her Keith shifts and for a second, Shiro thinks she’s going to get tossed around again and her alpha side seizes, snarling at the raven-haired blade. Keith only sits up though, raising herself just enough that Shiro’s now riding her in her lap. Her empty hand cups her face, palm warm and sweaty, and an open-mouth kiss gets pressed to her other cheek, before it slides down to toy at her nipple, twisting it roughly.

She bares her teeth, loving it when Keith does it back, shoving her face into her throat. Keith stays there, panting hot and heavy as she picks up the pace of her hand and thrusts up to meet Shiro’s desperately uncontrolled ones.

She’s so close and when Keith’s knot finally slips back in and stays, it’s enough. She comes around her, grueling squeezing Keith’s knot and milking her through her own gasped orgasm. Cum fills her at the same time she comes from her cock, painting Keith’s stomach and the sheets wet with white stripes. Slick covers their thighs and the sheets too and she continues to bounce as Keith keeps jerking her off through it.

Finally, things slow down and roll to a halt. The air is hot and thick and with the knot still swollen, Shiro gently guides herself down to lay by Keith’s side. Keith snuggles up against her, nuzzling her face with a quiet, tired purr.

Weakly, she returns it, kissing the top of her head. The knot twitches inside her and she squeezes it again on instinct.

After a moment of quiet, Keith sighs and looks up at her. Her eyes are clear, the yellow not as present now that she’s been sated, but Shiro can still the smell of her mating cycle on her, knows they’ve probably got another day or so left to go.

“I love you,” She tells Shiro sleepily, a dopey, rut driven smile tugging on her lips.

Shiro kisses it once. Softly. “I love you, too.”

Later, she will have to feed Keith with so many carbs, will have to have more than her own diet plans for right now. She’ll have to change the sheets, find their case of water, and maybe even drink her milk again. There will be a need for a shower, maybe some pajamas, and then, of course, more sex.

But right now the only thing either of them needs is this. All Keith needs is Shiro in their bed, right in their home, their nest, tucked warmly around her, mixing their scents and pressing light little kisses into her skin like she wants to for the rest of her life. And all Shiro needs is Keith with her, safe and alive and happy.

Everything else can wait.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first actual smut fic. Let me know what you think. I hope you guys liked it bc I had a lot of fun writing this haha.


End file.
